Oxygen systems are provided in aircraft, for example, if the central pressurization of the cabin fails, which generally regulates the pressure compensation typically required in the case of rising altitude and the oxygen supply of the passengers connected thereto. For example, oxygen supply units are provided as cuboid containers in wide-body airplanes. These containers are typically integrated in the passenger supply duct PSC. Two different oxygen systems are used: chemical systems and systems having a central oxygen bottle. Depending on the system, different aircraft-side preparations result. The oxygen boxes are typically autonomous components which are individually activated. However, it has been shown that the configuration of the oxygen boxes must be performed individually for each airplane layout with respect to the seat positions, which in turn has effects on the overall PSC equipment, for example, with respect to the plurality of variants, and interface and gap concepts. The oxygen boxes, which are installed integrated in the PSC, must also be displaced upon each reconfiguration, i.e., upon each change of the cabin layout. Since they are safety-relevant parts, a new test must also be performed each time upon each displacement.